


Experimentation

by Salambo06



Series: Sex toy series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Public Sex, Series 1, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Smut, all chapters are stand-alone, vibrating toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts a new experiment: kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Sherlock closes his eyes. He’s already sinking into his mind palace, the different closed doors are passing by, and he stops in front of the one he was looking for. He can’t recall how many times he’s visited this particular room in the last four months, but every time Sherlock pushes the door open, the same thrill of excitement washes over him. With a smile, he enters the room, eyes roaming over the four walls, covered in papers and memories.

“Love?”

Sherlock jumps with surprise in John’s arms. They are currently in bed, John pressed against his back, and Sherlock shivers from the word being whispered against his skin. He covers John’s hand on his stomach with his own, “Yes?”

John’s voice is already full with sleep when he says, “One day, I’d like you to tell me about this room 89 you always talk about.” He stops. “If that’s ok.”

Sherlock feels the now familiar warmth spreading throughout his chest, the love he feels for this brilliant man behind him threatening to overwhelm him again, “Why?”

He feels John smile against his nape, “Because I want to know everything there is to know about you.”

Sherlock chuckles, “I’m quite certain that’s something I said to you.” John hugs him tighter, his own laughter echoing in the room, and Sherlock marvels once more at his luck. “Of course I’ll tell you about room 89.”

John yawns, and Sherlock can feel his body become more and more pliant against his. Of all of the things he had imagined sharing with John, never Sherlock had considered this. The intimacy. “Love you,” John mumbles and Sherlock feels his smile grow wider, and he whispers back, “I love you, John Watson.” but John is already asleep.

Sherlock takes the time to catalogue the feeling of John’s feet against his ankle before closing his eyes again. He’s back in room 89 immediately, and without waiting, he settles at a table in the middle of the room. He had done many (interesting) researches in the past few days, and it is time to sort them all out properly.

**Room 89: sex**

_The table - kink exploration_

Facts:

  * Kink : In human sexuality, kinkiness is any unconventional sexual practices, concepts or fantasies.
  * After searching the Internet and asking for advice, there is a rather huge amount of kinks existing (including some very disturbing ones). Kinks are usually discussed by the couple before hand.
  * They are often used to improve one’s sex life.
  * John blushed and showed signs of arousal the moment he noticed what I was researching two days ago.



Kink exploration n°1 - Public sex.

  * Will need: vibrating dildo + remote
  * Somewhere John would feel comfortable exploring this particular kink.
  * Will, at the same time, help me improve my self control.
  * This will be a surprise for John. Considering his reaction to catching me with one of my toys, this will please him (rather a lot).



**Note** : Will need to find a place to have sex afterward.

**

Sherlock waits two days before setting his plan in motion. He had deduced from the the wrinkle around Lestrade’s eyes and the coffee stain on his shirt that he’d be calling for help soon, and the Yard had seemed like the perfect place for this particular exploration. John would feel safe enough to go along with Sherlock’s idea, and Sherlock already had a map of all the places they could use to ease the pressure afterward.

It promises to be a very interesting day.

Sherlock already has the vibrating plug inside him when Lestrade calls. He had made sure that John was busy, and went to their bedroom to work himself open. It had taken all of his self control not to call for John and have sex right then. But he’s ready now, and the moment John reaches for his coat, he hands the small remote control to him.

“What is this?” John asks, taking the remote.

Sherlock smirks, putting on his own coat and the movement makes the plug brush his prostate. He holds back a moan, legs already starting to shake. John is still looking at the remote, and Sherlock can tell the moment he understands. He glances back at him, eyes wide and lips parted, “You mean you-” he looks down at Sherlock’s body.

“I am.”

John takes the few steps separating them and crashes their lips together, backing Sherlock against the wall. This time Sherlock can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips, when the toy nudges his prostate again, and John groans, “I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

Sherlock swallows, “You like it?”

“Fuck,” John smiles, “I love you.”

Sherlock seeks John’s lips for another kiss, rocking against him and finding John already half hard. “Better think of something else, or everyone will notice.”

“You’re going to drive me mad,” John whispers before stepping away. He closes his eyes for a second, and Sherlock watches as he regains some composure. Sherlock wants him so much at this very moment that it takes all of the breath out of him. “Alright, ok. Let’s go.”

Sherlock pushes himself off the wall, “Don’t forget the remote.”

John grins at him, his thumbs caressing the remote, “Oh trust me, I won’t.”

It takes exactly twenty minutes for John to use the remote for the first time. They’re still in the cab, and Sherlock is currently talking about the case when a thrill of pleasure runs through him. He stops, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as the vibration stimulates his every nerve. He had just gotten used to being seated with the plug inside him, and the sudden pleasure makes his penis throb inside his pants.

“Oh christ,” John whispers next to him, “Just look at you.”

Sherlock can’t respond, hips rocking against the leather as he tries to move the plug inside him. He’s already desperate for more. But John stops the vibration and Sherlock turns to look at him, “John.”

“We’re here,” the driver suddenly says, starting them both, and Sherlock closes his eyes. He can’t get out of the cab like this. “Everything’s alright?”

“He’s fine,” John replies, handing him twenty pounds before looking back at Sherlock, “You’re certain you want to do this?”

Sherlock smiles, opening his eyes and finding true concern on John’s, “Yes. Let’s go.”

Lestrade greets them both with a relieved smile and Sherlock sinks into the case quickly. He almost forgets about the plug entirely until it starts to vibrate again without any warning. He stops in the middle of his deductions, turning his back to Lestrade quickly before biting down on his lower lip. He’s certain anyone can hear the vibrations, but John is already talking, making sure Lestrade is focused on something else, and Sherlock lets out a shaky breath. John hasn’t stopped the toy yet, and Sherlock doesn’t dare move. He can’t be certain he could control himself otherwise. His penis is fully erect now, pushing against his trousers, and Sherlock closes his coat around him.

“Sherlock, mate, are you alright?” Lestrade asks, and after a beat, Sherlock replies carefully.

“Thinking.”

“Do you want us to leave the room?” Lestrade asks and the vibrations stop suddenly.

“No!” Sherlock almost yells, turning to face a flushed John staring back at him. Sherlock inhales deeply, his body craving for more, for John to hit that button again and let the pleasure overtake him again. “No,” he says again, more in control.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Lestrade asks again, frowning at him.

“Fine.” Sherlock snaps, starting to pace around the room, deliberately ignoring the way the plug pushes against his prostate with each step. John is still looking at him, and Sherlock only needs to glance down at him to know he’s just as aroused. Hopefully Lestrade won’t notice. “Your suspect is a woman, between forty and forty-five years old. She’s divorced and angry at cheating husbands, that much is obvious.”

“Not to me,” Lestrade mutters.

“You only need to look at the state of the victim’s body. The killer stabbed him in the chest, over the heart, but before that, she mutilated his genitals. She was punishing him.” Sherlock is rewarded by another vibration, just long enough for him to lose track of his thoughts before John stops the plug. “The victim- he wasn’t home when he was killed, most likely on his way back from his mistresses place. Our killer chose her victims carefully.”

Sherlock looks at John, expecting another reward but John only smiles back at him. Sherlock represses a shiver and turns back to Lestrade, “Just let me look at the other victims and I’ll find her.”

“Christ,” Lestrade sighs, “Ok, you do that.” He rubs a hand across his face, “I should have called you earlier on that.”

“Obviously, yes.”

John activates the plug again, making Sherlock tense. He holds onto one of Lestrade’s chairs and looks down, panting. John steps next to him, his hand brushing his arse, “The bodies are at Bart’s?”

“Yes,” Lestrade replies, and Sherlock holds back a moan as John pushes the plug deeper inside him. Good thing Lestrade is standing in front of them, Sherlock thinks, before getting lost in his own pleasure again. “I can give you a ride.”

“No, don’t worry, we’ll manage.”

“Sure?” Lestrade asks, but John is already pulling away, stopping the vibration and letting Sherlock breathe properly again.

“Yes,” Sherlock breathes and storms out of the room without another word. He reviews his mental map of the Yard and heads for the nearest closet, John following quickly. Sherlock barely has the time to pull the door open before John is pushing him against the nearest wall.

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John groans, kissing him before sliding both hands on his arse, “The way you looked.” He palms his arse, pushing the plug against his prostate and starting to rut against him at the same time. Sherlock’s erection is aching to be touched now, and he holds on to John’s jacket.

“Please,” he moans, throwing his head back, “Please, John.”

“What do you want,” John asks, kissing over his neck. Sherlock gasps loudly, hands coming to the front of his trousers and starting to unzip himself, but John presses them closer, trapping his hands. “Tell me, love.”

“More,” Sherlock pants, staring into his eyes. “Do it again.” John kisses him again, hard and panting, before switching the plug on again. “Oh, John!” Sherlock is aware he’s all but rutting against John now, but he doesn’t care. He needs more, needs John’s hands on him, needs to orgasm. “Please.”

“I’ve got you,” John breathes against his lips, pushing Sherlock’s hands away only to open his trousers himself, freeing Sherlock’s erection and closing his hand around it. “You brilliant, mad, amazing man.”

Sherlock can’t think, can’t talk, so he holds on to John and kisses him again, their moans dying inside the kiss. One of John’s hands find its way underneath his pants and over his arse, two fingers rubbing at the base of the plug. Sherlock knows what is going to happen, but the sudden peak of pleasure takes him by surprise anyway, and he bites down John’s lower lip as he comes. Semen is still spurting out of his penis when John pushes his trousers down and removes the plug carefully, knowing just how much Sherlock can be sensitive after an orgasm. Still, Sherlock whimpers at the lost.

“Fuck, fuck,” John curses as he opens his own trousers, taking out his erection and stroking himself. Sherlock looks down at him before falling to his knees and taking John’s penis inside his mouth. He can still remember the first time he did this, having tried only once to take one of his dildos inside his mouth before. The taste hadn’t been appealing, but John’s erection had felt much, much better. “Oh god, Sherlock, I’m so close already.”

Sherlock hums around him, letting John thrust into his mouth, just the way he likes it. His thighs are already shivering, and Sherlock makes sure to take him deeper when John starts to come, swallowing down his semen. Sherlock just has the time to notice it is a little more bitter than usual before John is pulling him to his feet again and kissing him.

“That was brilliant,” John whispers.

“I quite agree, yes,” Sherlock smiles, his body still shaking with the force of his orgasm. He will need to write down his own reactions later. “Something to try again, then?”

John grins at him, “Oh god, yes.”

**

  
**Room 89: sex**

_The table - Kink exploration_

Kink exploration n°1 - Public sex.

  * Pleasure building: 9 out of 10.
  * State of arousal: 9/10
  * Orgasm: 10/10
  * Possible other locations: during an evening at the pub; during cab ride; at restaurant.
  * John’s reaction: pupils dilated during the entire time; shortness of breath; aroused quickly; came in less than a minute.



**Overall** : Successful experimentation. Will need to work on self control some more.

 


	2. Voyeurism (of sort)

“Do you really have to go?” Sherlock asks, not missing the way John rolls his eyes and smiles before going to sit next to him on the sofa. Sherlock pretends to ignore him for about seven seconds before lying down and putting his head on John’s lap. “You don’t need to learn more than you already know.”

“I do,” John replies warmly, already threading his fingers through his hair and Sherlock sighs happily. “If only to keep up with the cases.”

Sherlock waves it off, “You manage just fine.”

John leans down, kissing his forehead, “My train leaves in a hour, I need to go.”

Sherlock doesn’t reply. Maybe if he says nothing John will stay and forget about this stupid conference outside London. Sherlock knows it sounds ridiculous, but this will be the first them they’ve been apart since they became this, and he can’t help but wonder how he is supposed to fall asleep without John in his bed.

“Love, I’m going now whether you want me to or not,” John says, pushing him up and cupping his face, “But I’d rather go with a goodbye kiss.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes, “Really, John, you-” John cuts him off with a kiss, lingering for a long moment before pulling away. Sherlock sighs again, John’s thumbs stroking his cheeks. “How long?”

“It just three days, Sherlock.” John smiles. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sherlock is quite sure of the contrary but he lets John kiss him some more and reluctantly lets him go, standing by the door until John disappears into the street after one last goodbye. Sherlock considers sending a text as soon as he’s back on the sofa, telling John Lestrade just called and he needs him more than these people at the conference, but he decides against it. Since John’s gone, better make the best of it. He closes his eyes, pushes the door to room 89 open and plans his next exploration.

**Room 89: sex**

_The table - kink exploration_

Kink exploration n°2 - Voyeurism (of sort).

  * Will need: my computer, a good Internet connection for John.
  * John has to be gone overnight. Or else, I need to find a way to be away.
  * Considering John’s love to watch me ride a dildo, this should please him (rather a lot).
  * I need to have everything ready. I’m not sure what I will or won’t be able to do once we’ve started.



**Note** : Will need to make sure John is alone before calling.

**

Sherlock sends the text at 21:04.

_Are you in your room? SH_

It takes seven minutes for John to reply.

_Just got out of the shower. Everything’s alright?_

_Turn on your computer. Now. SH_

_Why?_

_Skype. Hurry. SH_

Sherlock doesn’t reply. He settles everything on the bed, makes sure the computer is at the right place and waits. He has been planing this for a long time now, and Sherlock can’t help but shiver. He’s already feeling the first signs of arousal, his penis is not exactly flaccid anymore, and he forces himself not to give in and touch himself. John should be connected anytime now and Sherlock needs this to be perfect.

Just as he thought, an incoming call appears on his screen and Sherlock hurries to answer before going to stand out of the frame. He hears more than he sees John settle in front of his own computer before inhaling sharply. Right now, all John can see is the riding machine, in the middle of their bed.

“Sherlock?” John calls, his voice sounding a bit off because of the computer. Sherlock remains out of frame, but puts one of his newest dildos next to the machine. Another sharp intake of breath. “Sherlock?”

“You left,” Sherlock says, undressing and making sure John can hear each piece of clothing falling on the floor.

“I-” The distinct sound of John swallowing loudly. “I had to.” Sherlock removes his pants and throws them aside, making sure John can see. “I payed for this, I had to go.”

“You could have stayed anyway,” Sherlock continues, opening the bottle of lube. This time John moans softly.

“Sherlock, let me see you.”

“Now, I have to take care of myself,” Sherlock replies, ignoring John’s demand. “Alone.” He sits on one of the chairs in the room and slides his wet fingers down his chest, groin and thighs. He shivers. “Hmmm.”

“Oh, fuck,” John curses, and then asks again, “Let me see you.”

“You should have stayed,” Sherlock says and he pushes two fingers inside him directly. He throws his head back, the familiar burn only increasing his arousal, and he makes sure to moan loudly when he rubs them against his prostate. He listens as John groans and calls his name again, the sound of clothes being removed loud over the computer. Sherlock desperately wants to watch now. “I need you here.”

“I’m sorry,” John says, “I’m sorry I left.”

Sherlock gasps as he adds another finger, sliding down on the chair to have a better angle. He pumps them in and out of him slowly, enjoying the small shivers on his arms and chest. He misses John’s fingers. Despite them being shorter, John always manages to touch and tease places Sherlock can’t, but most importantly, they’re John’s. “Promise you won’t ever leave again.”

“Yes, yes,” John replies quickly, already out of breath, “I promise.”

Sherlock pulls his fingers out, both of their moans echoing in the room, and walks to the bed, legs shaking. He lies down, eyes finding John’s face on the screen directly and pushes back three fingers inside him quickly. “Oh, John.”

“More, I need to see more of you,” John says in a breath, and Sherlock pushes back the computer on the bed. “Oh yes, perfect.” John’s eyes are traveling all over his body, and Sherlock spreads his legs wider, allowing him to see everything. “You’re gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, love.”

Sherlock looks down at himself, his penis lean and hard against his stomach, and his fingers sliding in and out of him. He bites his lip and turns his head to look back at John, finding him staring at his face. “You’re going to ride this dildo and I’m going to watch,” John says, his voice barely a whisper, “I’m going to watch and imagine that I’m the one fucking you.”

Sherlock’s fingers hit his prostate and he moans loudly. He has imagined, and hopes, the situation would arouse John too, but he hadn’t thought John would play it like this. Sherlock isn’t sure he will be able to last if John starts to talk like that. “Yes,” he breathes out, “yes.” Before John, Sherlock had never considered dirty talk arousing, but John only needs to lean forward and whisper into his ear for Sherlock to get aroused and desperate to be touched.

“You’re ready now, love, aren’t you?” Sherlock nods. “Prepare the toy.” Sherlock complies quickly, hooking the dildo to the machine and lubbing it efficiently. He has done this so many times now, he could do it with his eyes closed. Still, it all feels special suddenly and he looks back at John as he straddles the machine. John is staring back, his tongue licking his lower lip and his eyes dark.

“You too,” Sherlock says and John doesn’t need more convincing before he’s maneuvering his own computer. Sherlock licks his lips too, mouth watering when he can finally see John’s erection. His hands are resting on his thighs, close but not touching, and Sherlock knows he won’t touch until he can’t hold back any longer.

“I’m watching you,” John says, one of his legs falling a little bit more open, and Sherlock sinks on the dildo slowly. He keeps his eyes wide open and fixed on John, not wanting to miss anything. Not the way John’s lips part, the way his chest begins to rise more quickly, the way he moans when Sherlock finally takes it all in. “Oh christ, does it feel good?”

Sherlock nods, “It’s thicker than the others.” He circles his hips, another loud moan escaping him. “I can feel it filling me, feel it against every part of me.” He rises himself just a little before pushing back down. “But it’s not-”

John leans closer to the screen, “Not what?”

Sherlock makes sure to be staring into his eyes before saying, “Not you.”

John smiles and something passes in his eyes, something that makes Sherlock arch on the toy. “Oh no, it’s not me,” John replies, his voice low and dangerous. “If it was me, I would be filling you so nicely you wouldn’t be able to hold back. You’ll be riding me already, your tight arse around my cock.”

Sherlock whimpers and begins to ride the dildo, angling his body until it’s hitting his prostate with every thrust. He knows he’s going against his plan. He had wanted to make this last, to make John understand he should never had left, but he can’t wait any longer. He bounces on the dildo, thighs burning and hands traveling on his chest, sliding down, “Not yet.”

“John.”

“Not yet,” John says again and Sherlock can only nod, riding the dildo more quickly. His penis is bouncing against his stomach, beads of precome sliding down his skin. The need to touch almost overwhelms him, and he tries to focus on John instead. He’s still watching him, hands balled into fists and his breathing heavy. “If I were fucking you, I’d make you come without having to touch your cock.”

Memories of their first night together come back to Sherlock and he moans loudly, “John, please.” Sherlock isn’t sure what he’s asking. For John to touch himself, or to give him the permission to make himself come.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” John pants and takes himself in hand, his moans resonating in Sherlock’s head. He almost stops riding the dildo, just watching John’s hand on his penis, stroking himself because he’s watching him. Aroused by him. Wanting him. “Oh god, Sherlock, I wish I was with you right now.”

Sherlock wants to laugh but it comes out as a growl, “You’re the one who insisted you needed to go, remember?”

“I’m an idiot,” John smiles and the need to kiss him makes Sherlock whimper. He had miscalculated how much this situation would make him miss John even more. He wants to have his two strong arms around his back, to have those hands on his thighs and this smile against his own. “Such an idiot.”

“My i-” Sherlock throws his head back as he finally closes his fingers around his penis and begins to stroke himself. He loses track of anything else but John in front of him and the pleasure building inside him. He thrusts against the dildo one, two, three more times before he’s coming, spilling over his fingers. “John!”

“Oh fuck, so gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous,” John groans and Sherlock only has the time to open his eyes to watch him come too, head thrown back and crying out his name. Sherlock lets himself fall on the bed, wincing as the didlo slips out of him and continues to watch as John comes down from his own orgasm.

Now more than ever, Sherlock misses him. “I miss you,” he confesses and John smiles softly at him.

“I’ll be back in two days, love.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Soon,” John replies, turning to lie on his side. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Now,” Sherlock says, realising how needy he must sound but finding he doesn’t care. John closes his eyes, whispering a weak “me too” and Sherlock knows he will be asleep in less than a minute. Just the time he needs to make up his mind.

By the time John whispers his final goodnight, Sherlock is already booking a train ticket.


	3. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> YES, I'm finally uploading the last chapter of this series. I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope you'll all like it!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this series,  
> Love you all,
> 
> Pauline.

“-and that’s just the north wall, obvi-”

“Wait,” John cuts in, shifting back on the mattress. “A north wall?”

Sherlock frowns, not liking the sudden distance between them, “That’s what I said,” he replies, reaching for John again until he can snuggle back against him. They had the most exhausting day, spending six hours on a stake out before a good twenty minute chase following their suspect through narrow streets and dangerous alleys, and Sherlock just wants to rest his head on John’s chest and sleep for hours and hours.

“You named the walls?” John asks, still sounding surprised, but also amused Sherlock can’t help but notice, and he smiles.

“I keep things ordered in there, John.”

“Of course you do,” John breathes out and Sherlock feels him kiss his temple.

“There’s also a table,” Sherlock adds, yawning, “In the middle of the room. I didn’t have any space left on the walls.”

“A table, right,” John replies, unable to repress a yawn himself, “And what’s on the table, then?”

“Kinks,” Sherlock replies quietly, already feeling himself drift to sleep. John remains silent for a second before letting out a small laugh, and Sherlock looks up at him, frowning. “What?”

“That’s what that was all about then,” John smiles, leaning down to kiss him quickly, “The vibrating plug at the Yard, the Skype sex, the orgasm denial mind blowing sex last monday.”

Sherlock feels himself blush, looking away again but also pressing himself closer to John. He had thought John knew, that he had at least suspected what Sherlock was doing, but apparently not.

“Hey,” John whispers, forcing him to look up again, “I’m not complaining,” he smiles, kissing him again and pulling away after a long moment. “Not at all.”

Sherlock smiles back, feeling a familiar warmth spread through his chest, “It’s just that there is still so much to discover about sex, and-”

“I meant it, Sherlock, I don’t mind,” John’s smile widens, “Surely you’ve noticed.”

Sherlock laughs, nodding as he remembers the  _ orgasm denial mind blowing sex _ they had just five days ago. Sherlock had let John use each of their toys without letting him come for what had seemed like hours, before finally taking the matter in hand and giving Sherlock the best orgasm he could imagine.

“I’ve noticed, yes,” he smiles back, seeking another kiss.

“So,” John continues when they part, “They were all your kinks?”

“I guess, yes,” Sherlock replies honestly, “I’ve researched kinks on the internet and decided the try those that aroused me.”

John stares at him for a second, his eyes roaming all over his face, “I love you, you know that?” Sherlock smiles, humming. He’s not sure he will ever get enough of John telling him. “You have some more kinks on your table?”

“Some, yes,” Sherlock smiles, deciding not to share them just now. John loves the surprise each time, and Sherlock isn’t going to ruin it for him. “That being said,” he adds, one hand sliding up and down John’s chest, “I’ve also read that kinks are commonly discussed with one’s partner.”

“Yeah?” John asks, shivering, and Sherlock kisses at his collarbone.

“Yes,” he breathes, all thought of sleep fading away as he feels John’s body starting to react to his teasing touches. “So,” he smiles, kissing his way up John’s neck and jaw before stopping against his lips, “anything you want to share with me?”

He feels John smile, both hands coming to cup his face, “I have a few in mind, yes,” he breathes out before sealing their lips and the rest of their conversation gets lost in moans and breathless gasps.

***

An entire week passes before Sherlock finds himself coming back from Barts to a home smelling of honey and burning candles. He stops on the doorway, eyes scanning the empty living room and enters the flat slowly. “John?” he calls tentatively, hanging up his coat and taking out his phone. He’s about to call when John enters the room, an amused smile on his lips and his hands clasped behind his back.

“You’re here early,” he says, swaying on his feet.

“Lestrade said I could go home,” Sherlock explains absently, eyes scanning John’s face quickly. “Why?”

“Nothing, I just-” he stops, sighing before shaking his head. “It’s fine, you can come.”

Sherlock watches as he turns around and walks back to their bedroom, leaving the door half closed behind him. Sherlock feels his heart rate increase, his mind whirling with dozens of possibilit- “Sherlock?”

“I’m coming,” he replies quickly, setting his phone on the kitchen table and heading for the room. He stops in front of the door, feeling suddenly nervous. Taking a deep breath, he pushes it open and his breath catches as he takes in the closed curtains, the candles and the even stronger honey perfume in the air. “What-”

“Get in,” John cuts in, closing the door behind him. “Remember when we talked about kinks?” Sherlock nods, still processing. “Well, I wanted to share one of mine with you.”

Sherlock realises John is sounding nervous, his eyes moving from Sherlock’s face to the bed, and Sherlock hurries to shake off his stupor. “One of yours?”

“Yeah,” John smiles, stepping closer until he can take his hand. “You’re always the one surprising me, so I thought it would be nice to surprise you this time.”

Sherlock smiles back at him, feeling the irresistible urge to kiss him and does so, feeling John relax into the touch. John’s hands are now roaming over his back, brushing his arse before sliding back up and into his hair. Sherlock hums happily into the kiss, letting the atmosphere of the room settle into his mind, and when John pulls away, he finds himself much more relaxed.

“Can you guess what it is?” John asks, starting to work on his shirt buttons.

Sherlock takes another look at the room. There are towels near the bed and  bottles of oils on the nightstand, “Massage?”

John smiles and finally slides the shirt off his shoulders, “That’s part of it, yes.”

Sherlock frowns, eyes scanning the room again but then there are John’s lips against his collarbone and he closes his eyes with a sigh, “Hmm, John.”

John smiles against his skin, taking a step closer until they’re pressed together and continues to kiss his way over Sherlock’s chest. His hands are return to Sherlock’s back, bare this time, and Sherlock shivers as John’s nails graze over his skin. He’s starting to get hard, and the feeling of John’s own arousal against his hip makes the experience even better. Remembering he has two functioning hands, Sherlock encircles John’s waist and presses them even closer. Both of their erections are brushing together now, and with just a slow roll of his hips, John adds more pressure to the contact.

“John,” Sherlock breathes out weakly, one hand coming up to cup John’s nape and tilt his head up. “Kiss me.”

John smiles, rising higher so he can brush their lips as he whispers, “Get onto that bed, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock lets out a groan, lips seeking John’s, but John pulls away, laughing, “No kiss for you until you’re on that bed.”

Sherlock mumbles something along the lines of  _ should have said so earlier _ but goes willingly towards the bed, lying down in the center and spreading his legs, making sure John gets the message. John is laughing as he comes to lie on top of him, settling quite nicely between his legs, and Sherlock moans when their erections are nestled against one another again. John aims for his lips, and Sherlock deepens the kiss immediately. He locks one leg around John’s hip, rocking up into him and arching on the bed at the contact. He’s already getting desperate for more, but John is keeping the pace slow, so very slow.

“On your front,” John says when they part, kissing Sherlock one more time before letting him roll onto his stomach. “Perfect,” John breathes, “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Sherlock hums, resting his hand on the pillow and closing his eyes. John straddles his arse, reaching out to his right (the oils) and then John’s hands are rubbing his back, slick with oil and the faint perfume of lavender fills the room. Sherlock sighs, feeling himself relax even more. He can’t remember ever being massaged before, and he’s certain John must be an expert. His fingers are rubbing at Sherlock’s shoulders again and again, working on knots and muscles Sherlock hadn’t realised were tense in the first place.

“You’re good at this,” Sherlock says, almost in a moan.

John dips down, leaving a kiss on Sherlock’s left shoulder, “Thank you, love.”

His hands slide lower and lower, always massaging, and Sherlock is getting more and more vocal. He realises now why people think of massage as something intimate, he can’t imagine letting anyone else see him like this, hear him like this. John, only John.

“This is what I love,” John says, his voice soft and much closer to his ear than Sherlock had expected. “Making you feel good, letting things build up, getting you more and more relaxed.” His hands slide lower, playing with the waist of his trousers, one finger sliding inside.  “You’re so beautiful, Sherlock, you have no idea what this is doing to me.”

Sherlock can only moan, suddenly painfully aware of his erection trapped against the mattress. He rolls his hips but can’t get much friction with John sitting on him, “John, please,” he gasps.

“First,” John says, his own arousal obvious, “we need to get rid of these.” He slides both hands between the mattress and Sherlock’s stomach, rising himself to his knees, “Up.” Sherlock raises his hips and John blindly undoes his belt and unzips him. “Perfect.” He climbs off Sherlock, sitting next to him and pulling his trousers and pants down at the same time.

Sherlock’s eyes flutter open, glancing at John who seems to be entirely focused on Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock smiles,  rolling his hips, and John’s breath catches. “You gorgeous thing,” he says, licking his lips, before putting both hands on Sherlock’s arse. He massages both cheeks for a long moment, his fingers still wet with oil, and slowly starts to part them. “Do you know,” he starts, eyes still fixed on Sherlock’s arse, “that even with all our toys and kink exploration, there is one thing we still didn’t explore?”

Sherlock barely holds back a moan as he realises what John is talking about. He had read about it during his initial research all those months ago, but had never dared bring it up to John. It seems so intimate, so much  _ more _ than just oral sex, and Sherlock is not sure he’s going to survive it.

John glances at him, licking his lips, “Spread.”

Sherlock complies without a word, eyes fixed on John’s as he settles between Sherlock’s legs. Slowly, oh so slowly, John lowers his face to his arse and parts his arse cheeks. Sherlock watches, mesmerized, as John blows over his arsehole before lowering himself even more.

“John!” Sherlock cries out at the first touch of John’s lips against his entrance, and then another desperate moan when John’s tongue darts out. Gripping the sheet with both hands, Sherlock resist the urge to press is arse to John’s face and ask for more. John’s tongue is now licking and teasing between full mouth kisses, and Sherlock already can’t take any more. His penis is dangerously erect, leaking and aching. He ruts against the mattress but goes entirely still as John’s tongue pushes in. “Oh god, John,  _ John.” _

It’s too much and at the same time not enough, not enough, not enough.

John pulls away, breathing heavily and looking at Sherlock with pure lust in his eyes. “God, the way you sound,” he moans, hands working on his own clothes. Sherlock takes advantage of the  moment to breathe, in and out, in and out, and watches hungrily as each patch of naked skin is revealed. “I could do this all night,” John says once he’s finally naked, his erection flat against his stomach and bouncing as he rolls Sherlock onto his back and settles between his legs again, “But I have other plans for you.”

Sherlock wraps himself around John, bringing his aching erection in contact with John’s and throwing his head back in pleasure, “John, god, you are a marvel.”

John nips and kisses at his neck, rocking against him slowly, “No, Sherlock, you are.” They move together for another long moment, the movement deliberately slow and Sherlock lets John take control of everything. He has idea what kink he’s exploring exactly, but he could do this all night.

“Do you know what I love the most about sex?” John asks suddenly, his voice barely a whisper and his lips moving against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock shakes his head. If he had to say, he’d go for the passion. Ever since John had caught him with his dildo all those months ago, he had always been all about passion, making love to Sherlock with all of his being. But now, with things going so slow, Sherlock isn’t certain anymore.

“All the facets of it,” John breathes out, “I love all the sex we’ve had so far, I love the toys and I love fucking you until we both forget how to breathe properly.” Sherlock smiles, biting his lips. “But sometimes, I also love the tenderness, the connection you create with another body, another heart.” John kisses him softly for long minutes. “So tonight I want to make love to you slowly, take our time and feel this connection even more than usual.”

Sherlock stares up at him, words he never dared to speak threatening to spill out, so he hides his face against John’s neck and whispers, “I love you, John Watson.”

He feels John smile against his temple before kissing it softly, “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

And as promised, John takes his time to slide one finger after another into him, preparing him while they kiss and kiss. Sherlock can only moan and gasp against his mouth, asking for more, welcoming John inside him. By the time John is lining up and pushing into him, Sherlock is not sure he can discern where his body ends and where John’s begins.  

“Amazing, absolutely amazing,” John whispers against his lips as he rocks into him. “You’re the most brilliant person I’ve met, ever cared for, ever loved.”

“ _ John,” _ Sherlock can only reply, feeling both physically and emotionally overwhelmed.

“I want to do this for the rest of my life,” John continues, “I want to make love to you when we’re too old to even make love. I want to have you like this always, so beautiful, mine.”

“Yes, yours,” Sherlock moans, starting rock back into John’s thrust. “I’m always going to be yours.”

John drives into him a little harder to that, “Fuck, Sherlock.”

Sherlock digs his nails into his back, now dangerously close, “John, I need-”

“Like this, yes,” John pants against his lips. “Yes, come on.”

Another long thrust makes Sherlock arch on the bed and his orgasm explodes, taking him by surprise. John seems to lose it then and starts to rock into faster, chasing his own release until he is pulsing inside him. Sherlock wraps both arms around his back once John falls boneless on top of him, and proceeds to kiss every inch of skin he can reach. He’s not sure how long they remain like that, but when the first shivers start to run through them, John rolls them to their sides so he can wipe Sherlock’s stomach clean and pull the covers over them both.

“The candles are almost out,” Sherlock points out, fingers tracing the lines of John’s face slowly.

“Hmm,” he sighs happily in reply, snuggling closer.

Sherlock smiles, leaning in for a lazy kiss, and feels John start to fall asleep against him. He slowly pushes him onto his back so he can rest his head on John’s chest, tangling their legs together and sighing, “Thank you, John.”

They both drift off to sleep, the light from the candles dancing on their skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
